Crystal Wall
by Alixtair
Summary: We build walls not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to climb it. Zemyx One-Shot; Happy Zemyx Day!


_**Crystal Wall**_

**(A/N) Happy Zemyx Day!**

**(DiZ-Claimer) Plus, I do not own Kingdom Hearts and all the rest of that stuff.**

* * *

**"**_**Can you see through my Crystal Wall?"**_

"Do you need any help?" Zexion asked, staring down the Melodious Nocturne with his glassy eye(s).

"U-uh, n-no." Demyx stammered, trying to balance the stack of books he was holding. "I got it." He walked over to a table and placed the big books down. "Book delivery." Demyx said, trying to smile. He never did like the library, considering it was in the basement. It was too gloomy for his taste.

"....Anything else.....?" Zexion asked, getting a little annoyed at another's presence

"No." Demyx replied, "That's it."

"Good." Zexion said, picking up a thick book. "Now get out."

"Well....uhhh....I was hoping......maybe I could hang out here?" The water bender asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Zexion sighed, "And why, per say, would you want to stay here?"

"Well, Axel and Roxas have been pulling a bunch of pranks on me, Xigbar's been making fun of me and calling me weak, Xemnas is trying to get me to go on some missions; but obviously I can't, I'm definitely not the right guy for those miss-"

"Enough!" Zexion yelled, slamming the book. Realizing he had lost his cool, he brushed some hair back and cleared his throat. "Do as you please, just don't bother me." he turned and walked the other way, his small form vanishing from view.

* * *

"Zexion!" Demyx cried, again.

"What? What is it now?!" The Cloaked Schemer ran over to the blonde, once again, an irritation obvious in his tone.

"T-There's a spider in that corner, can you kill it for me?" Demyx asked, using his best puppy dog pout.

"A spider." Zexion replied, monotonously. "You called me over. For a spider."

Demyx nodded.

"You-called-me-over! For-a-spider!" Zexion said through gritted teeth.

Demyx nodded. Again.

Our short friend then proceeded to beat the tiny spider with a MASSIVE book over and over and over......and over....

"There! It's dead!" Zexion's visible eye twitched with nerves."Anything else?!"

"No, I'm good." Demyx replied, looking around the huge library.

"Are you SURE?!" Zexion said somewhat maniacally, "How 'bout a foot massage?! You want a foot massage?!"

"No thank you." Demyx smiled appreciatively.

Zexion heaved a big sigh, brushing his hair out of his eyes and behind his ears. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

Demyx thought it over, then countered with, "Why don't you like me here?"

That question startled Zexion. He never expected someone to ask him a useless question like that. Oddly enough, it took a little bit of thinking for him to come to a good answer, "It's not that I don't want you here. I just.....I just don't want you....I don't want you around me. _Any_ of you, for that matter."

Before Demyx can reply, Zexion quickly ran off to the depths of his personal library, a lump in his throat. '_What....What is this?_'

_**We walk away not to be distant from others**_

_**But to see which other will follow**_

Hundreds of books, thousands of books littered the walls, yet Zexion doubted any of them could answer the question Demyx had just asked him.

_'Why.....Why don't I like any of them here......'_ He shook his head. A foolish thought. What did it matter? They were the Nobodies. This was Organization XIII. Their mission? Get a heart from Kingdom Hearts by any means. For all he cared, he didn't need nor did he want any friends.

"_Ienzo, come here."_

Thinking back, he was never very sociable. Even as a Somebody.

"_The 5 of us are going out to celebrate our accomplishment. Care to join us?"_

"Not at all....." Zexion said softly, remembering what **Ienzo **had replied to them.

"_Fine by us."_

And with that, the **former **5 apprentices of Ansem the Wise were off, hanging out, forgetting the fact that they were scientists for a day. Zexion chuckled at the thought. Small chuckles became whispered sobs, as he noticed he was alone in the darkness that was his illusion. That was the wall that kept him apart from the others.

"Zexion?" A sincere voice came from behind.

"What?!" Zexion snapped, wiping his eyes. "What do you want?!"

"I was just-"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Zexion screeched at him. Why was Demyx there. Why didn't Demyx leave. _Why......why......why........._

Demyx placed an arm around the shaking figure. "I was gonna go out to town for a small walk. Maybe ice-cream. I was wondering, would you like to come with me?"

_**We cry not to show pain**_

_**But to see who cares enough to wipe our tears away**_

Pushing Demyx away, Zexion responded with, "Why do you care so much?"

_**We build walls not to keep people out**_

_**But to see who cares enough to climb it**_

Demyx smiled, but it wasn't his usual smile; the smile he and the rest of the Nobodies shared. The smile he showed now reminded him of the smile he use to have when he was a Somebody. "I think it's worth caring."

"That's it?" Zexion asked, confused.

"Does there have to _be_ any other reason?"

_**We let our hearts get broken not out of stupidity**_

_**But to see who cares enough to fix them. **_

"Demyx...." Zexion began, shying away, "Do you...I mean....will you.....can I....Can we....go get....ice-cream....together....?"

**"**_**Will you be the one to break through my Crystal Wall?"**_

* * *

_**Roses are red**_

_**Violets are blue**_

_**They'll need DNA samples **_

_**To identify you**_

_**IF YOU DON'T REVIEW.**_

_**Free cupcakes for anyone who reviews T^T**_

_**With Love**_

_**Alixtair**_

_**PS, Happy Zemyx day.  
**_


End file.
